This invention relates to a communication apparatus, and is particularly advantageous when applied to a communication apparatus which includes a base unit having a facsimile function and a cordless handset.
For example, in a conventional communication apparatus which includes a base unit and a cordless handset, software (hereinafter referred to as a “browser”) for displaying (browsing) information contents by data communication on the Internet or the like is installed in the cordless handset so that information contents (for example, a homepage, and the like) on the Internet is browsable using the cordless handset.
When a power of a battery provided in the cordless handset decreases and browsing of a homepage or the like cannot be continued, it is necessary to stop browsing of a homepage or the like. This involves a problem of inconvenience that once browsing of a homepage or the like is stopped, it is required to browse again from the beginning of the homepage or the like when browsing is restarted.
To overcome the problem, the conventional communication apparatus is configured as below. Specifically, when the power of the battery provided in the cordless handset decreases, the base unit stores connection information indicating a connection condition of data communication performed by the cordless handset until then, and the cordless handset obtains the connection information stored in the base unit when the cordless handset becomes operational. Thus, a browsing state of the homepage or the like can be restored (restarted) by the cordless handset.
Here, the “connection information indicating a connection condition of data communication” means, for example, displayed contents that are currently displayed by the browser, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) indicating a location of currently browsed information contents, data for maintaining information among a plurality of pages (for example, session information or Cookie information).